


Grocery Store Old Pals

by SpringFalls (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Likes Dogs, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Jealous Simon, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Social Anxiety, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpringFalls
Summary: Simon needs to get food, and brings his boyfriend along. But, they meet some friends and catch up on each other's lives yet, somebody gets jealous.





	Grocery Store Old Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...this is my first did so....help in the comments is very much appreciated! Also...this is M/M so any haters on that :P. Also, this is just gonna be a one shot, so if you want more things like this, comment pls. Profanity because of Hank and North -=-  
> But the point of this is to make some MarkusxSimon fluff, takes time but...y'know. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> [***: Signifies a new "POV"  
> Section 1:All 4  
> Section 2: Simon &Markus  
> Section 3:Josh &North  
> Section 4: Simon &Markus
> 
> If you don't want to read Simon's anxiety attack, keep reading the notes, if you wanna just read it anyways, don't look farther.  
> SPOILER ALERT:  
> Simon's anxiety attack happens in the beginning of the ending paragraph part, but after the first 2 paragraphs the fluff comes in. If you want a summary of that paragraph yet again, keep reading, if not, you know what to do ;)  
> Simon's in a bathroom crying then leaves the bathroom to tell Markus he wants to leave, and they do. But, after that, the fluff comes in.

One day, Simon was laying in Markus, and his bed, when North walked in to complain "Simon! There's no food!" . Also he got up, dressed in his average wear, except his new Christmas sweater from Markus during their last celebration. Then the small man got up and made a tiny growling sound at the demanding woman, before inviting his boyfriend, Markus, to join him. Markus obviously replied "Of course, honey!" , minutes before they took the car and drove off. As Josh silently watched his drama shows& movies with North, because they both had obsessions with gossip. 

***

But, for the two other men decided to get a few foods such as cupcakes,beverages,vitamins, and etc. While they were grabbing necessities, they saw a gray haired older looking male, and a brown haired fancy looking smaller male, along with a big dog, who was somehow allowed in the store, messing around, and shopping, so then they walked over because they thought they had recognised the two Markus, and Simon. Simon could feel himself curling up in a ball inside his head, Simon could only think "Help! People! Th-they..are coming near me!" Simon just wanted Markus to hold him! But, that wouldn't happen..Markus needs people to tell them...what they want. He is completely clueless in everything anybody wants.

***  
Josh and North were STARVING at this point. Terribly bored, just waiting for food....then North snarled "What the fuck?! Why can't they just get us happy meals? Stupid assholes!!!." Then Josh, calm and collected quietly announced " North, I'm the problem, remmember? I'm a vegetarian. So they have to get something for me. " North shouted "Really?! Stupid butt!" Josh recommended that North nap and Josh would cook...or attempt to, at that. North chuckled, but then immediately took the deal, at least Josh guessed so because of the factors of North just snoring on the dirty couch. So Josh cooked away.

***  
Simon was terrified! But, Markus seemed so chill. The next thing you know, Simon's in a bathroom stall about to have an anxiety attack, and cry. ...He was a man, he couldn't cry! But, he just couldn't take it anymore. He let it all out, as Markus was having a great time talking to his friends.  
Simon had an overwhelming feeling of....of...being scared that Markus would be taken right out from under him...just like that. Simon had a terrible idea, was...was this jealousy? No! Simon...felt even more weak, but then he got up, and slowly walked over to Markus and whispered "Lets go? Please?" Then Markus replied " Ok. ". But said bye to the other boys first.  
Later after they got home and all the rest of the members of Jericho had fallen asleep, Simon laid awake...thinking about it Markus really loved him more than the Connor and Hank fellows from earlier. Markus woke, then whispered to Simon, "Baby? You still awake?"  
" Well, I was just wondering... "  
"What? "  
"Do you really love me more than anyone else?" Simon managed.  
"How could you eve-"  
"I'm so so sorry!!! " Simon pleaded  
Markus just stared into Simon's teary eyes, wiping the tears that dropped, only to say "I couldn't love you more." Then kissed Simon's cheek. " Goodnight " they whispered in unison. Then they fell asleep spooning.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, this took awhile. But, it was worth it! Sorry if it's shit tho *0*


End file.
